


Inside

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Blood and Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Patron Story, Puppy Play Non Consensual, Serial Killer, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Survival Horror, forced pet play, nanners is her own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Patron story.Agoraphobic young man is held hostage in his home and his only hope is a dog trainer/delivery driver.Thank you so much to Alyson Bryan for your patron support!!!!For more information on becoming a supporter please visit https://www.patreon.com/nannerverse.
Comments: 145
Kudos: 38





	1. Golden Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyson bryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allyson+bryan).



Carl wiped the sweat from his head and admired his new curtains. Every window in his home was covered in spectacular fashion. Silver and gold silk bamboo trees on sheer white, gold fairy lights weaved into each curtain. At all times, Carl’s little house was lit up in golden warmth. 

All windows were covered and even the doors seemed like mere decorations. Door knobs were polished colored crystal, polished and barely touched. Luckily the condo lease allows for the small amount of grass to be cut by the management company. The small porch sat neglected and depressive.

Carl was diagnosed with agoraphobia when he turned nineteen and his parents died in a terrible car crash. Both Carl’s parents had come from money, both became lawyers and made more. Having Carl in their middle years was a surprise for the power couple and many competent nannies helped raise the boy.

Carl was devastated when they died even if they were absent parents, perhaps that is what tipped him over the edge. Marge and Bill Horkins left their son a fully paid for two bedroom condo on the rocky beach of the East Coast shoreline. They also left behind three cars and a yacht that Carl sold off. He also sold their guns, their sports gear, the sports bikes. 

What good were such things to an agoraphobic? Carl had taken his new illness with a sense of bitter acceptance. One day when Carl went to take the trash out front for the dump truck and was so in fright he forgot how to walk. That very day once Carl got back inside, he called a therapist. 

He began the dance of medication and questions, therapy and exposure therapy were slow and hard to accomplish. Now twenty one, Carl faces his first drink not in a bar, but alone in his home. In high school Carl had a few social friends, but most fell away after graduation. 

By the time Carl’s parents died and he developed agoraphobia most of his friends had gone off to college or jobs. Carl’s world was a warm golden home that was also his prison as much as it was a safe haven. And Carl was it’s sole keeper. Carl forced himself into the steps of getting well but he had little patience with the process. 

Was it really such a bad thing? Carl was fine by himself, he had books, media, music and art. A wonderful lady from the small town brings his groceries and anything else he needs for a reasonable wage. Allyson was cute in a sort of rugged looking way. She was a dog trainer full time and ran grocery orders part time. 

First time Allyson showed up with his groceries, Carl was tongue tied. Slowly they had developed a relationship. It was a platonic one that Carl had had sort of hoped would change. They learned of each other through casual conversation as she brought his groceries and living essentials for the four years since his parents died.

Carl supposed Allyson was a friend but he wished he could be more for her. Perhaps if Carl could get past his agoraphobia, he could ask Allyson on a date somewhere? It was a good enough goal to head for.

Carl had his first legal age drink with Allyson. She bought him a bottle of red wine and some good tortellini that her mother made homemade. They ate, drank and watched horror movies. Carl made a drunken pass at Allyson who nicely ignored it. Carl was smart enough not to try that again. Allyson put him to bed with his clothes on and the next day he apologized through text. 

Allyson was due to visit this day but she had sent him a text saying that she might not make it until late or the next day. Carl hoped it wasn’t because of his piggish behavior. He really respected and liked Allyson. She had sort of become a muse for him, a support that allows him to try harder everyday. Carl was so far in his thoughts he almost missed hearing the soft knock of his door.


	2. Knock Knock

The knock.

It was a soft one, polite, patient.

It might as well have been the death knell of a huge falling bell. Carl felt his heart start to hammer, he started to feel pinpricks down his neck and his breathing became slightly labored. Pressing his back against the wall of the foyer, Carl reminded himself that he KNEW someone was coming today. It was from the management company. They were replacing the air conditioner units in his condo. Better to do it during winter and Carl agrees.

A few days project, a long intrusion into Carl's world but needed. The management company has always taken care of the condo and Carl has always appreciated their upkeep. Carl just hated the idea of opening the door so many times to the great outdoors. Taking a huge breath, Carl forced himself to unlock and open the door, keeping his eyes from the sky, the world and on the man on his porch.

"Hello there. Carl Harkins? I'm Scott. I'm here to fix those pesky air conditioners for you. Management company was sending Matt as usual, but the man is down with a nasty flu. So here I am, a substitute but I promise you I am up to the job." The tall, broad man smiling wide nearly strode through Carl and shut the door behind him. Carl backed up faster into his narrow hallway then he leaped through the large archway into the living room.

Scott followed him slower now and the smile was a friendly one but still seemed like a threat. _No, Carl chastised himself, this man is here to help me not hurt me. It's my fear of outside coloring this meeting and I won't let myself panic. I am in control. I got this._ Scott shocked Carl when he grabbed his hand to shake it with both hands. They were warm, large and confining. "Nice to meet you, Scott. Never had to chase someone for a handshake before."

Carl slipped past him and went back to lock the door. "Sorry, I guess I am just nervous by nature. Let me show you where all the conditioners are and let you get to work. If you would like some coffee, I have some still brewing in the percolator." Scott shook his head. "Maybe in a bit when the air conditioners annoy me and I need a break. I would like a tour to your air conditioners, please."

While the man studied the air conditioners, Carl studied him. He had a rugged handsomeness, good full head of black hair that swept the collar of his blue chambray shirt. The shirt looked good on the man, he looked like he worked out and his eyes seemed to match the shirt. Carl was bisexual and could truly appreciate the handsome man. However, the eyes pierced into everything they looked at and Carl didn't like that at all.

If Carl wasn't hoping to attract Allyson to his side, he might have considered attempting to flirt with the air conditioner repair man. _What is wrong with me?_ Carl excused himself to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed out his tangled hair. He ended up getting both of them coffee and falling into the slow drawl of Scott. The voice talked of random things and it was calming, Carl wasn't feeling sexual attraction, he was feeling almost safe.

The phone made Carl jump and Scott seemed amused but that seemed almost cruel, didn't it? Carl blushed and answered the phone. He wasn't a big fan of the phone either. It led to the great OUTSIDE. That is precisely why Allyson called him instead of just texting like he always asked her to do. Allyson husky voice was rushed and impatient as usual and Carl nearly melted.

"This day is a shit show, Carl. Its colder than a witch's tit out here. I could use my nipples to key my car. Anyway, I remembered you had the management company coming today. Called to remind you not to freak out. I am running late but I will try to show up this evening if not earlier. It's my birthday but its a busy one. Three clients dropped off aggressive dogs last night for training. I haven't done more than checked them in so far."

Carl smiled, he has the items to bake a birthday cake for Allyson. He was going to surprise her with it when she showed later. Might as well use the time to make Allyson's cake. It would give him something to do while this strange man worked on his air conditioners. "Is that your girlfriend?" Carl jumped not expecting to have Scott's voice slither into his ear. The man was too close behind him and seemed to lean forward to sniff him.

"No. Its, uh, its a friend of mine. She will be coming over today. I am making her a birthday cake before she gets here." Scott nodded but he leaned against the counter instead of returning to his work. "You sound like she should be your girlfriend. Are you sure she isn't? Or do you hold a lonesome timid flaming heart for a girl attached to another?" There was that cruel sarcasm, just winding through the good nature voice.

Still, something in Carl felt compelled to answer. "I do like Allyson a lot. But I'm not big on rejection."

Scott tilted his head. "Why don't you find out? It will be worse, drive you crazy not to know." Carl shrugged, he was becoming increasingly aware of how CLOSE this man was. Carl could smell the aftershave and started to be lightheaded. Scott smiled and reached a muscular arm across Carl to get the coffeepot. "I decided I could use some coffee. Didn't want to bug you to get it though. Thanks, it's pretty good. You have a very nice set up here for yourself. Damn."

Carl opened his mouth as if to answer but the man already was taking his coffee cup and heading back to the air conditioners.


	3. Birthday Note

Allyson jerked the leash lightly and the pit bull seemed to almost laugh as it resisted the pull. "Good boy. Good stay!" Delighted, the tongue unraveled from the furry panting mouth. Allyson gave a pat to the dog and it chuffed. Allyson finished the training session by giving Captain Cuddles a good rub down. Looking at the cell phone, she realized it was already noon.

Allyson brought Captain Cuddles inside the house and she called out but it seemed like her older brother has already left.

Putting the dog in its cage with some water to rest and absorb the training session, Allyson wondered where her brother went this time. He was going to give her a present tonight, he always did. And it was always something unique that Allyson didn't expect. She can't wait to see what it would be this year. One year it was concert tickets to a musical that changed her life. It seemed to shove her into her dog training. 

Allyson washed her hands then decided she needed a shower. There was a letter tacked to the bathroom door.

_Hi Ally,_

_I did a great job cleaning. No need to thank me. Dishes done. Laundry done. Floors and dust are done. Have a good birthday. I will have your present later on for you." Sloopy~  
_

Allyson frowned. She loved to hang out with her brother, train dogs with her brother, they were close. Recently Sloopy has been squirming as if nothing fits right, like his skin needed to be stretched. Allyson knows exactly how that feels. She looked at her list for today. Allyson wants to see her brother and his gift but her mind was on Carl. _That dumb fuck. Not really though. Carl just needs help and time to heal._

Carl was kind of on the side of feral thin, long hair swinging around, auburn soft waves. Intelligent brown eyes with golden streaks, Allyson really likes his eyes. She could lose herself in them permanently. That aristocratic jaw the poor guy couldn't help. Poor kid can't leave the house or look out his windows. And that was a shame since he had a full view of an endless seeming ocean.

The dog trainer in Allyson can't help but respond to his timidness with a bit of domination. She has a bit of a crush on him to be honest. A few days ago, Carl finally tried to make a move. It didn't really get very far. Allyson didn't try to encourage him. Carl was too timid and wounded still for Allyson. She didn't want to coddle or fix a boyfriend, she wanted a proper relationship. That can't happen right now and Allyson has chosen patience.

Allyson decided no matter how busy her day was, no matter what her older brother brings her. Before the end of the night, she would visit Carl. _Idiot. You fell for a broken man._


	4. Caught

Scott drank his coffee and fucked around with the machinery. Keeping an eye on the nervous Carl, he took out the air conditioner, he figured out that much. Not a clue what to do next, he brought it outside, leaving the door deliberately wide open behind him. Scott chuckled the whole way back to his truck, thinking of the horror the boy must experience seeing that open door.

The door was still open when he returned. The adorable broken boy couldn't even shut his door without fear. Carl was standing in the living room when Scott came in and shut the door behind him. "DON'T! DON'T EVER LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN LIKE THAT! DON'T EVER!" Scott was taken aback at how sweaty, twitchy and Carl's rolling eyes made him bite his lip to keep from smiling. _Adorable._

"Oh shit, sorry, buddy! Must have slipped my dumb brains. How could I have been so, so...irresponsible. Sorry. Agoraphobia is the real deal, huh? Shit, what was worse, losing your parents or losing your freedom?" Scott's cruel words came out of a sympathetic looking face and the wires all crossed inside Carl. This was wrong, why was he talking this way?

"You need to leave, please. I will talk to you or Matt tomorrow. I feel sick, please go." Carl spoke through numb lips but Scott just hooked his thumbs inside his belt loops and gave a pitiful look to Carl that made his stomach drop. "Nah. I don't think so, lad. I need to finish out the ticket or Matt will be upset." Carl sucked in his breath and reached for his phone. Scott got it first, shoving Carl towards the couch.

The phone was stomped upon twice and then Scott handed it politely to the cowering man on the couch. "Goddam phones are made of flimsy plastic these days. Right? Don't worry, you didn't have anyone to call anyway, did you? Not really. At least not from what I've seen." Carl sat up slowly on the couch and asked, "Have you been watching me? Where's Matt?" He held his broken phone gingerly as he started to hyperventilate.

Scott smiled and crouched down in front of Carl. "I have been stalking you for a bit on and off. Guess I just wanted to get to see the real you before I met the real, real you. See? You can breathe, you aren't dying. Use your techniques to calm yourself. I know you have a whole mental toolbox." Carl did have an entire mental toolbox. Yes and under most circumstances he had become adept at using them. Until just now.

He continued to hyperventilate while Scott shook his head and simply watched, amused. "I want us to get to know each other, Carl. I want to know all about you before I change you. I mean, just enough to work, ya know? I don't like ruining an already good thing. You are going to be perfect when I am done, Carl." Smiling widely, Scott reached out a hand to the hyperventilating boy. He didn't expect the kick to the nuts that sagged him slowly to the floor.

Carl leaped over the man and nearly fell, crawling towards the door in a panic. He flung it open then took one step. His mouth opened to scream for help and only a tired caw came out. Carl fell onto the grey porch wooden boards and felt his bladder release as the sky fell on him and the world pulled him apart. Mindless, timeless, frozen in terror until he felt warm large hands dragging him inside and shut the door.

Carl choked and mucus fell from his nose, drool from the wooden floor to his heaving mouth. Shaking his head, Scott watched his victim squirm on the floor. "How did that work out for you? Foolish boy. Okay, okay, calm down, you are fine." Scott crouched low and tried to rub Carl's hair but the boy let out a hideous moan. Scott liked it's sound and ran his hand through the sweaty mane to produce the sound again.

"I think sometimes that words complicate things. Actions and sounds are sufficient, you know? You babble and the more nervous, the more you babble. Its adorable. Like a little dog yapping. I am sorry that you are going to have to suffer. Well, I enjoy it too, won't deny it. Here, see?" Carl was horrified to find his hand touching a half chub. That seemed to help the anger grow and that helped give Carl more breath.


	5. Pee Pee Pants

The lilting Irish lullaby would have been soothing had Carl been a young boy on his mother's lap. As it was he was a twenty one year old, being cradled on the floor by a middle aged man. Scott had a very creepy smile spreading across his face and his eyes lit with some unholy seeming light. "Please, I would like some space. Don't touch me while I figure this out." Of course, that isn't what came out at all. Instead he brayed spittle and the word please followed by a gasping sound. "Pl...please. Don't. T. T...t...touch ME!"

Scott gave a fake sympathetic look and nodded, clucking like an old mother hen. "Ach, poor thing. Look at you. A wreck. That was a close thing for you, eh?" Wrinkling his nose, Scott spoke in a very dramatic and loud whisper to the boy's left ear. "Um, I don't mean to embarrass you further, mate, but, did someone go to pee pee town? That scary, huh? It's okay. That doesn't bother me at all. But I bet it bothers the hell out of you. Feeling a bit wet, cold and gross? Go on, wiggle, you know you want to." Carl curled into a tiny ball and Scott laughed. "Fucking adorable."

Carl decided that adorable was a word he hated more than any other.

Before Carl finished pulling himself together, the man lifted him up as if he were a tender bride. Carl thought about trying to struggle and thought about how far he was from the ground. He took one look at those volcano lit eyes and decided against it. Maybe logic could work where nothing else will. "Sir? Scott? Please, put me down. I can take care of myself but I am grateful for your help." Carl got half the sentence out before Scott guffawed. "You can't take care of yourself, Carl! Don't be silly. You couldn't even get off the porch by yourself. You need help. Aren't you lucky that I'm here for you, buddy?"

"Stay calm, bud. Just going to get you cleaned up. Nasty pee pee pants have to go bye bye, understand? Now, you can sit here on the toilet seat while I start a bath." Scott wasn't at all surprised that Carl took off the second he let go of him in the bathroom. In spite of the glorious window dressings and gold ambience with silver streaks, it was a small condo. Scott knew that Carl could only hide so many places. Scott set the bath temperature, added a bit more heat and started to wander, looking for the jittery boy. "Here, little Carl. Silly boy, you truly are adorable. Are you really going to hide in your pee pee clothing?"

Carl was never so glad to be thin in his life as right now. All those years in high school in his scrawny bony chest trying to use muscles that stubbornly refused to work, now was their glory moment. He slid easily between the walls and held his breath. Well and good, he was hidden by a glitch that he discovered years ago when he first moved here with his parents. A little crawlspace and he has always enjoyed pressing in it to calm himself. Now more than ever. Carl needed to THINK, he needed to come up with a better action. Hiding only went so far.

"I will smell you out eventually, boy." Scott didn't sound angry, he sounded amused, happy, totally immersed in his experience. Carl felt his first true flash of anger and indignation. This was his home, HIS HOME and this...this..INTERLOPER needed to leave. Or Carl had to find a way to alert someone to his situation. Almost as if reading his mind, Carl hunched lower, pressing tighter in the wall, he heard Scott meandering around. "Your closest neighbor is on vacation. No one else lives close enough to hear you scream. Go on and try if you'd like. I really don't think you'd survive a walk to a phone, do you?"

Carl winced as he heard Scott destroying his land line phone. Damn it. Unable to take himself any longer, Carl took off his pants and underwear. He was wearing a long shirt but it only just covered his junk. Great. Now I am half naked, Porky Pigging through my damned walls while a sociopath plays hide and seek with me. Awesome. Sliding carefully, quietly, Carl judged the distance to his bedroom to get some pants. He was halfway there when he heard a dreaded voice. "What a lovely picture you make. Just...adorable."


	6. Are You Deaf?

For a brief second, Carl stayed frozen in the absurdity of the moment. Then Scott winked and Carl leaped the distance to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. "Uh oh. I see we are going to have to have a lesson about doors and boundaries first." Carl shrieked, "What are you talking about? Get out of my house, you fucking creep!" He listened while Scott knocked politely on the door. "This isn't any way to act to a guest, Carl. One that only wants to help you."

Carl burst into tears and giggles at the same time, leaning against his door. "Thank you for your help. Thanks for the bath. Now please leave. Okay? Please. You've scared me. You've startled me. Leave, fucking GO, WON'T YOU?" A large sigh and the voice was so close to his ear that Carl jumped back from the door. "You are being rude when I've done nothing to warrant it. You have made a spectacle out of yourself, you've peed yourself and left your stained clothing to stink and fester between the walls. You've locked yourself in your bedroom and you have no way to clean yourself. Not so adorable after all."

The tiniest sound has changed the timbre of the voice. It was still warmly amused but there was a menace now threading through. Carl backed from the door and ran to his window. Shutting his eyes, Carl moved the curtains and a blast of icy air hit him as he opened the window and screamed. His vocal chords bled as he screamed for help, he screamed fire and then there was a huge CRACK! Another and Carl screamed as the door was kicked into three pieces. In a panic, Carl began to grab his heaviest books and throw them from his bookcase.

A smothered snort from the man then he frowned and yelled when Lord of the Flies whacked his left temple followed by It into his ribs. "ENOUGH! BAD BOY! BAD, BAD DOG!" Carl began to run over the bed as Scott started to steamroll towards him in spite of the books turned missiles. _What did he call me?_ Carl stared back at Scott. "I'm not a kid and I'm not a dog! You are confused, you should go find help. Go away, please!" Sneering, Scott managed to get to the bedroom archway, kicking the rest of the broken door away. "You aren't getting away. Where are you going to go, silly boy? Let me correct you. You act like a silly boy but I want you to be a silly puppy. Understand now?"

Nodding helpfully, Carl threw his lamp and it was a direct hit. Scott hollered in pain and anger while Carl took the chance and ran past him. Scott's expression was thunderous now and that made Carl speed faster into the kitchen. Damn, the man had a point. It was hide or fight, there was no real escape unless Carl managed the outside. Carl grabbed a knife and turned to face Scott. Actually, if he could hide and fight off this man until Allyson showed, he would be saved. That renewed his vigor which was needed. Scott looked terrifying in his silent anger as he smoldered in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I am running out of patience and you are running out of hot water. Put that knife down or you'll regret it. Making me angry is NEVER a good idea." The voice made Carl shiver with how mean and low it was. It was a slow voice, it was a voice that did not wish to be misunderstood. It is a serious voice and Carl almost obeyed it. "I will put my knife down when you leave my house. Please you have no right to be here. Leave me alone, please. I can take care of myself. Okay? I have a knife because you scare me. Don't hurt me, just leave."

Scott sighed. "You are like a broken record. It's becoming very irritating. Just remember that you bring this upon yourself, boy." Carl noticed huge snow flakes out the kitchen window as he swung the knife at this human being. Carl has never tried to hurt anyone before and to see the red line on Scott's arm was startling. Carl screamed for his victim as he swung again. This time, the pain was his along with the scream as Scott caught his arm and twisted it hard until the knife fell useless to the ground.

"You want to play with kitchen tools? Huh? Okay, little brat, let's play with some kitchen things! Sure, why not?" Carl was tossed hard onto the table and he saw with horror that Scott was heading for the small meat hammer. Rolling off the table, Carl went under it, shoving a chair hard at Scott's legs. "Really? Useless, pathetic. You can't even defend yourself properly, boy. Now you have to suffer for your foolishness." Scott tossed the meat tenderizer aside and then grabbed a foot and yanked. Carl cried as he was pulled out forward. Scott took off Carl's sock and grabbed his foot hard. His other hand revealed a new item.

For a second, Carl was amused, seeing a cheese grater in Scott's hand. Until Scott began to force his bare foot against the grater.


	7. Poor Pup

It was unreal, it was silly, utterly ridiculous. There was no way a stranger was stripping his sock and holding his foot against a cheese grater. On a cold kitchen floor, smashed against a marbled waxy feel. "Please stop now because I can't, this isn't, STOP! SCOTT, PLEASE!" With a heavy sound of merciless pity that scared Carl to his bones, Scott replied, "Sorry, I did warn you and I need you to understand how things are."

The grip on him was like a vise, there wasn't any getting away and the grater began. Pain bloomed as Scott grimly scraped it along Carl's foot, small strips of bloody flesh released. Screaming nerve ends and it gave strength to Carl who screamed and flailed like a dying trout. Scott laughed a little at the open mouth and rolling bulging eyes. This was a boy who's world is shattered. Yes, a man but the pain and shock has reduced him.

It was adorable and Scott almost showed mercy. But he knew that Carl needed the lesson to be finished first. Discipline first, then comfort afterwards while the lesson sunk in. With pain as his primary motivator, Carl used his uninjured left foot to try and kick Scott in the face. It was a direct hit and Scott dropped the grater as he grabbed his now bloody nose.

"OOH! BRAT!" Carl slid as far from Scott as he could and wailed at the sight of his right foot. The whole thing had deep crimson running grooves and there were several flowing ribbons of skin that twitched and burned. Seeing Scott grab the grater, now ignoring his bloody nose, Carl got up and tried to hop away. He felt his ankle grabbed and he fell with a thud.

While Carl tried to flip over, Scott released his mangled foot and grabbed the good one and started to peel off the sock. "NO NO NO! STOP! I-I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE!" The good nature drawl of Scott was now a low growl. "You should have thought of that before you decided to run off then attack me. Now we are going to make sure you aren't running or kicking at all!" Carl lunged forward and tried to latch onto the grater before it could land upon his right foot.

"SCOTT! SCOTT! LISTEN PLEASE!" Scott looked over at Carl and he did stop for a moment to speak softly and earnestly to Carl. "This is for your own good. You must learn, understand and be perfect. I knew from the second I saw you that you were the one. The perfect pup was here hidden all along and I am going to help you find him. Pull him out." Carl burst into tears. "You are crazy. How do I reason with you? Scott, please, stop hurting me. Please. We can talk about this."

The voice back was just as gentle. "Afterwards we can talk. While you are taking your bath." Scott's boot surged forth and he crushed into Carl's testicles. "Get your hands away from the grater or I'm going to turn your balls into pudding. You don't need them anymore anyway." The last statement was very alarming but so was the grater going down his foot slowly. Nerve endings screamed and Carl saw stars while Scott dropped the grater. "There. Good enough for now."

Carl covered his destroyed feet with his hands and cried. "What have you done? Oh god. It hurts, I need a hospital, Scott!" Snorting, Scott gave a stunning slap to the left foot, setting off fireworks in Carl's brain. With a sly but playful look, Scott stood up and put the bloody grater in the sink. "I could put salt on your wounds? That's what I'll do if you keep acting like a brat. Wanna keep acting up, puppy? No? Good."

Giving a quick grimace to the gore on the floor, Scott gave a amused, drawled order to Carl. "Gross. You need to pick up your skin strips, that's your feet skin. Not very sanitary, throw it out and I'll toss you a sponge for the blood. Stop crying and move faster, puppy. You brought this upon yourself, don't get sick. Swallow your bile, boy. Good boy, keep moving. Nice and clean."

Scott stood satisfied as the crying young man scrubbed up the blood with his yellow dish sponge. "Good boy. Give the dirty sponge to me. All done. NOw, you can crawl to the bathroom and start drying the flood that must be in there." Sniffing back snot, tears streaked down his face, Carl began to crawl towards the bathroom. His feet were on fire, his testicles dully ached and Carl was out of options. He didn't feel like fighting anymore.

He crawled, loathing every second of Scott's boots next to him.


	8. Bathtub

Scott reached into the bathroom closet and tossed down two clean towels. "Mop up your mess." Carl wondered how it was his mess when it was clear that Scott was the one who left the tub water on. However, just having his feet freshly grated took away the urge to point this out to Scott. Instead, Carl just used the thick towels to wipe up the cooling water on the floor. Scott firmly twisted the nozzle shut on the tub and indicated for Carl to climb into the overflowing tub.

"That's dry enough. Get in the tub and let's get you cleaned up. Might as well wash you while I fix up your feet." Carl hesitated to get into the tub. Steam rose from the water and Carl understood that Scott had only turned it on hot. The only thing that saved the bath from scalding was that the hot water had run out and it turned cold near the end. Scott didn't ask again. He simply grabbed Carl, shoved him headfirst into the tub so his feet could dangle over the edge.

Carl felt his skin start to burn and tried to flail out, grabbing at Scott's clothing and arms to pull himself out. "NO! BAD BOY!" Scott slapped at the sore feet and they slipped into the hot water. Carl screamed in agony just as Scott pulled his head up by his neck and screamed into his face. "STOP!" Carl went dead still and hyperventilated into Scott's angry visage. Scott watched the younger man struggle to calm himself and had to fight back a smile.

"Now if you've finished your little fit, I'll put your feet over the edge so I can treat them." Carl cried as his stinging feet were hung over the side of the tub. Scott went into the medicine cabinet and brought out band aids and antibacterial ointment. Scott also came back with two washcloths and a bar of soap. He made a show of soaping up the cloth. "Here's your pee pee rag. Wash yourself clean, pup while I treat your wounds."

Carl was thankful that Scott didn't try to wash him but a moment later he wished for it. Would have been easier than allowing Scott to torture his poor feet any longer. "These long tendrils of skin have to go. Let me just get the nail clipper." He found himself hollering about his feet rather than washing anything. Scott simply gave a patient smile and told him he was adorable. Carl knew now that hearing that was a sign that Scott was happy.

Problem was, Scott seemed happiest when Carl was at his most miserable. There was no clock in the bathroom but the pain was endless and Carl prayed, hoped for Allyson to show and save him from this insanity. Scott hummed while he gently but slowly removed all the excess skin from Carl's swollen red feet. Scott ended up using the whole box of bandages on the feet. "Okay, its done. Calm yourself. I will wash you while you calm yourself."

It was the last thing that Carl wanted but what he wanted more than anything was to get out of the tub. So he steeled himself and allowed Scott to wash him. As if he'd done this sort of thing all the time, Scott easily washed down Carl's body while he spoke in his soft sarcastic drawl. "Good boy. I knew you could behave if you tried. See, pup? You are adorable and you'll be perfect, won't you? I'm going to train you and you'll be so much better for it. You'll see."

"Scott? Are..are you trying to turn me into a dog?" Carl was afraid to ask and seeing Scott nod proudly didn't help.


	9. Canine Alterations

_He's going to rape me. That has to be what comes next. The man is washing my body to do something to it._ Carl's mind brought forth the thought of banjo wars and savage men. _Maybe its not going to be rape, maybe its even worse?_ Carl's mind conjured the sight of his mother washing a turkey to cook for Thanksgiving. _What if Scott's a cannibal? No, he wants a DOG._

Scott watched Carl try and understand to work through what was happening. It was still adorable but it would change quickly and soon enough. Scott knew that Carl wasn't just going to accept everything. Not the next part and Scott did empathize. But it was important for this puppy to understand that he was no longer a person. He was going to be a dog whether he liked it or not. Or Carl won't exist at all but Scott was sure it wouldn't come to that. 

A quick flash in his head of a pretty female that he had that buried last year. Pretty thing and for the most part his hard work paid off with that girl but in the end, he had to put her down. Poor thing tried to run one day and got hit by a car. Scott shook the disturbing thoughts from his head and smiled kindly at Carl. "Listen, I am very sorry I had to hurt you. I wish it wouldn't come to that but I must make sure you understand that you are a dog now, Carl."

Scott's eyes glowed with earnest lies and Carl started to give a small giggle. "You are insane. You are loving this, its in your eyes. Please, just tell me, don't make me wait. Just stop toying with me and be honest. Rape? Cannibalism? Murder? I deserve to know!" Arching one eyebrow, Scott's voice turned into sarcastic amusement. "Well, all three would be fun but I can't figure out the order of it all. Any suggestions?"

Carl almost fell for it then he sniffed. "You want me to be a dog. I understand that. I don't want to be a dog. I am a person, Scott. You can't turn a real person into a real dog. It just doesn't work that way. Do you understand? Please tell me you understand me?" Scott's eyes rolled and he smirked. "Carl, I am not an idiot. I am not magic and no, I can't make you into a furry actual dog. But I bet you when I am done with you, you will believe you are a dog. Just like I do."

Scott pulled the shuddering Carl out of the tub and sat him on a clean towel. "You won't be able to use those feet. I'm going to cut up some strips of these sheets to wrap them. I'm trusting you to stay still for it. I'm going to tell you each step, how about that? If you are a good boy it won't be that bad, you know. Just behave and let it happen, sweet puppy." Carl did not like the sound of that at all.

"Why wreck my sheets though? You already bandaged my feet, thanks. I mean, I will stay still for that, okay? Sure." Carl smiled, fearing bringing back the Scott that grated his damned feet. "Sorry. I appreciate you caring for my wounds, Scott." Snorting, Scott whacked Carl's head, making his wet hair fly into his face like a whip. "I accept your apology even though I can taste the insincerity. You suck at lying, pup." 

Carl watched his silk sheets turned into white strips that softly covered his foot. At first. "Uh, that is a little tight, Scott." Scott gave a thousand watt smile to him and spoke with a very reasonable tone. "That's because I want to make sure it's a real binding. You'll forget about that pain when I finish bending your cute little toes. Think of it as enduring something a delicate geisha endures. Or...see it as canine alterations."

Scott was prepared and when Carl tried to bolt, he landed on him. Carl's face and stomach ground into the wet towels and Scott's breath puffed into his ear. "Easy, boy. Calm down, sugar. Dogs get tails and ears docked and birds get clipped feathers. Cats can be declawed. Bulls are branded. You need to really understand what you are now, puppy. First your feet, then your hands. Fight me too much and I can simply get the knife set. We can cut through your toes and fingers easily. Maybe that would be best? Hmm? What do you think, Carl? Do I break and bind or do I amputate to make a cute little paw?"

"Please, Scott, this is all crazy. Uh, no knives, please. Don't cut me up." Scott knelt up and forced Carl up behind him by a hand full of hair tight against the scalp. "Ah! Stop, you'll scalp me!" With a cheerful laugh, Scott assured him, "Puppy, you'd know if I scalped you, I promise. Silly thing. Tell you what. I'm going to do something I very rarely do. Hell, my family would just about die to see how kind I'm being to you. I'm going to take a little pity, show a spot of mercy."

Carl began to breathe again, he almost started to cry again as he softly and honestly thanked the man. "Thank you for seeing reason, Scott." In a swift motion, Scott's hand landed on Carl's right foot and broke all the toes at so they bent fully against the pad of his foot. He shrieked and vomited down his chest, it stung but oh, his toes! While Carl was stunned by the pain, Scott did the same to his left foot. "I was going to do it one by one but you are weak, aren't you?"

Scott couldn't help but direct a rather gentle gaze at the writhing, swearing pet. "Adorable, even when you are hurting. Sorry. but its just true and since you don't like me LYING to you, more's coming. We are binding your feet this way and then we work on your fingers, making some worthy paws. But I am going to show you a little more mercy." Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe. "It's a small amount of painkiller from the veterinarian I know."

Carl wanted the injection to make the pain stop. What if its something poisonous? The decision was never his and Scott moved lightening quick to stab Carl's exposed foot. He could easily see a pulsing vein from the grater and injected while the puppy howled. "I know, only for a moment, feel that tightening of your chest? Feel that elation? Isn't that better? Why are you crying? The pain can't be that bad, silly puppy."

Scott had the urge to swiftly kiss the contorted mouth and almost gave in. No. Control, the alpha must be all control. Plus, Carl would take it wrong and accuse him of rape again. Scott can't deny the attraction and he knew that Carl saw it. Carl was just stoned enough to slur out, "You have a hard on. You are going to rape me. Hey, if you make me a dog, you can't rape me! That's bestiality!"

Scott laughed heartily as he began to bind the broken toes while Carl cried.


	10. Paws

The morphine rushed through Carl's system and in spite of his pain and terror, he sagged down into Scott's clutches. He slid down a bit, his back pressed against Scott's chest and stomach. It was distantly alarming to feel a half chub against his ass but Carl just couldn't do a thing about it. With a groan, Carl shook his head as it flopped against Scott's shoulder. Dully, he wept while his feet were bound so tightly that he went from pain to numbness.

Even with the painkiller swimming through him he could sluggishly resist when he saw Scott preparing to break and bind his fingers. "No, please! Why? Why my hands?" Scott whispered into Carl's ear juicily as if deliberately trying to make his prey shudder. "Because you don't need hands, you need paws. They will look wonderful when I"m done. You'll see." Carl didn't want to see it or feel it but again, options were slim. Writhing, Carl tried to pull his hands away from Scott.

"Carl, don't start being naughty again. This will hurt worse if you force me to discipline you. I can always just cut these little fingers off instead?" Shaking his head again, Carl remained tense against Scott but stayed still. "No. No, don't." With Carl wrapped in his lap like a struggling toddler, legs entwined, Scott's arms like a steel cage around him, Scott worked. His own strong large hands enveloped Carl's smaller right one as if to hold it.

When Scott's fingers moved Carl's fingers to press and flatten his first knuckles until they broke to press flat against the palm. Carl cried out but he didn't try to do more than weakly pull away a few times. The drug was flattening him into the cruel grip and it was like trying to swim through mud. The pain was his and yet it wasn't as Scott continued. "My feet are geisha. My hands are geisha. Why?" Scott gave a chuckle then began to bind the broken fingers against the hand tightly.

"Yes, it does look a lot like Chinese foot binding, doesn't it? But its a bit different. We are giving you adorable paws not tiny feet but it does feel the same, I bet. All those poor little girls crying and hobbling in their bindings, that will be you until they heal correctly. I am sure you will handle it just fine, pup. Okay, one last hand left. Take a deep breath and stop crying so hard, silly doggie. It's not that bad. I could've done it without any painkiller at all. You should be grateful."

**CRACK!**

Carl screeched when Scott decided to break all four fingers at once to save some time in the process. Scott looked at the helpless, narrow face with bulging eyes and the open quivering mouth. He released the broken hand to swiftly grab the boy's chin and planted a large gentle open mouth kiss on the desperate face. His tongue attacked the inside of the shuddering mouth full of salty tears and the slightest taste of copper blood.

"Squirm and cry all you wish, sweet pet. But just know that you are causing me to do this, you are tempting me and I cannot resist. Think on that, puppy." Carl managed to rip his mouth away from Scott's. "Victim blaming." He slurred out as the morphine chained him down without a hint of steel. "Ah, I hate this. Scott, don't kiss me, please. I don't...NO IS NO!" Scott started to laugh to hard to kiss at all.

"You are truly, utterly adorable, Carl. Alright, time to bind those fingers unless you want me to kiss you some more?" Carl shook his head and allowed Scott to take his hand again.


	11. Drive

Allyson swore and kicked at her flat tire. She considered calling her brother for a bit of help but decided against it. Always touting how she's independent, how would it look to ask her brother to fix her tire? With a small low chuckle, Allyson shook her head and kicked at the flat again. There was no help for it, Allyson was going to be late getting to Carl's.

The snow seemed to come heavier as Allyson rummaged for a jack. Maybe Allyson should just stay home with the dogs and text Carl? He will understand and besides, it was her birthday. Why struggle so much on her special day? Snuggled with the dogs and a glass of wine until Sloopy returns and she can have a present. Sounds far better than wrestling snow, flat tires and bad roads.

With a sharp pinch to her own hip, Allyson thought of poor Carl, lonely and probably scared. He has no pet, just himself and though he made his home into a fairy lit haven, it was still just four walls. Allyson gave a quick yank on the crowbar and bit her lip. After she changed the tire, she would give Carl a call, let him know she was running late. That was just that. Just like Carl, Allyson didn't have a lot of friends, just him and her brother.

Carl had only her, no family at all, she couldn't desert him. Besides, Carl would have cake and a gift for her too. It would be rude not to go. Allyson's gloves were soaked by the time she finished fixing the tire. Her fingers were too numb to function and Allyson had no choice but to return inside. Getting new gloves and hat, Allyson discovered it was indeed snowing heavier. Because her footprints were already gone and her car was wearing a white cloak. Damn.

Allyson got the shovel and made a path back to her truck then swept the snow off the windshield. Finally inside the truck, allowing the heat to embrace her, she swore to see visibility was done. Was this truly just a fools errand? No, she won't abandon her poor little buddy and Allyson began to drive with caution. Waiting at a stop sign, Allyson texted her brother. Letting him know she was going to Carl's for a bit then would return within two hours.


	12. Time Crawling

"There! All done. You can stop sniveling now, baby. I don't mean that as an endearment, as cute as you are. There was no need for so much drama, just over a little binding. Okay, you can move off me now, let's go. The sooner you learn to move with these paws, the better. Eventually, all four paws will heal this way and you won't have to wear any bindings. Oh, stop that crying, it's annoying me now. Is the morphine wearing off? I will let you have one more shot if it will make you stop howling like that."

In spite of his censuring words in a prim school teacher voice, Scott was actually trying hard to not smile. _Adorable. Fucking. Goddamn. Adorable._ Carl's wet hair, his damp naked body shivering with his arms and legs all akimbo. He couldn't put any pressure on his feet or hands, Carl shuffled onto his knees, pulling his sore wrapped hands to his chest. Scott sighed and gave a quick shake of his head.

"No. You can use your knees and hands or your knees and forearms. I want you to move like a dog, not like a prisoner. Try for me."

Carl swore softly but he dropped so his forearms were flush to the ground and struggled to crawl, squirm away. It felt awful and clumsy, cold against the hard floor but he kept moving. Scott stood up and Carl instantly cringed. "I wasn't trying to run from you!" He felt very jittery and Scott seemed so much taller, bigger, like a giant ready to stomp on Carl the bug. He caught sight of the clock behind Scott.

It was the usual visiting time for Allyson. Where was she? What if today was the day she didn't show? Carl was relying on her to save him but perhaps he has to save himself. Fuck.

Scott pulled a little bottle and syringe out of his pocket. "See? Look. Relief for your crushed tiny bones. Poor thing. All you have to do is crawl to me and I will give it to you. I want to see you crawl to me like a good dog. Come to me, Carl." The urge to refuse, to be stubborn or to try and crawl away was so strong it hurt. But Carl wasn't stupid and he knew defiance won't do any good right now. Swallowing hard, Carl slowly crawled over to Scott's feet, staring at the boots.

"Good boy! What a good job! Here's your reward, doggie." Carl winced as the injection pinched then the medication swarmed, overwhelmed but warmed him. As the morphine swarmed his system, Carl was momentarily unable to move. He rested upon his knees and forearms unable to do anything while Scott bent over and rubbed his head and back like a dog. Damn it. What would he have done anyway? Bite him? Scott would probably take out his teeth for such a thing.

Moaning, Carl endured, trying hard not to flinch at the feeling of Scott's heavy, warm touch. This made the man smile brighter and he finally stopped petting Carl. "Is the medication working now? Yes, I can see that it is. Good. You look thirsty. Let's get you some water." Carl didn't know his mouth was dry and thirsty until Scott mentioned it. Suddenly, he could barely gather enough spit to speak. "Yes, please, I need water. Thank you, Scott."

Nodding, Scott went into the kitchen cabinets and rummaged about. He pulled out a small bowl and filled it midway with cold water. Placing the bowl on the ground before Carl, he waited expectantly. "There you are, doggie. Have a nice drink." Carl stared at the bowl and knew he had to lap the water like a dog since he had no hands. He was pretty sure this is what Scott wanted anyhow.

Carl took too long working it out and Scott's boot came up. It wasn't a hard kick to the face, more the tip of Scott's boot shoving Carl's face to the bowl. Then the boot landed on top of Carl's head, slowly lowering it. "I said to drink, doggie. Don't make me repeat myself." A tongue as dry as a bone came out and plunged into the cold water. Carl began to lap thirstily even when the boot went away. "Good dog."

He drank the whole bowl of water and then licked his lips. "Thanks, Scott. Can I please have some clothes now? I'm doing everything you want, can I just have some covering? It's only fair." Scott blinked then looked down at Carl with steel amusement in his eyes as his sarcastic drawl seemed to get thicker. "Aww, puppy, you still don't understand. That is okay, we can take things slow, we have all the time in the world, don't we?"

The dreaded boot was back, now it was rubbing the rubber sole along his naked back and Carl whined softly. "Carl, silly pup, dogs don't need clothing." Carl sighed heavily and tried again. "True. But real dogs have fur and I don't. Can we consider some clothing like fur? Please, Scott, be reasonable." Those blue eyes went right through Carl and Scott spoke slower as if to an idiot.

"You just aren't paying attention, boy. Dogs don't care about fair or reasonable. Dogs accept they don't bargain. They don't wear clothing and you should be grateful that I am allowing you to still speak words. And if you aren't careful, you might lose that privilege." Carl nodded quickly and put his head down. Biting his lip, Carl looked up to see snow cascading over the frozen window pane.

 _Oh, Allyson, where are you? Help me._ A voice that almost sounded like Scott's told Carl he might just have to save himself.


	13. Training Collar

Scott smiled and pulled something silver and shiny from his pocket. It didn't take Carl long to figure it out. Allyson has brought dogs over before when she was doing intensive training with them while delivering food. Carl recognized prong collars, yep. "You aren't putting that on my neck, Scott." Smiling as if he were sane, Scott winked at Carl. "Nice to see I don't have to explain what this is or where it goes. It is indeed going on your neck, doggie."

"Please be reasonable about this! My neck isn't as thick as a dog's! You could do some real damage to my neck, Scott!" With a long suffering sigh and a roll of his eyes, Scott headed towards the retreating prey. Carl didn't dare turn his back on Scott, instead he just kept scooting back on his ass, his broken hands held out as if to ward off Scott. The silver prong suddenly whipped forth and whacked hard into each hand. Carl screamed and pulled his hands against his chest.

"I don't like you daring to tell me no. I don't like you raising your hands to stop me. Dogs don't do that, do they, Carl?" Sobbing in pain, Carl didn't dare to anger Scott any further, he stopped backing away. "No, dog's don't. I'm sorry, Scott. Please, don't hurt-AH! STOP-OH SHIT, OW! SORRY! SORRY, PLEASE!" Scott whipped the prong collar against Carl's bare shoulders over and again.

"NO? DON'T? STOP? DROP THOSE WORDS, BRAT!"

Carl curled into a tiny ball at Scott's feet. "Okay! Okay! Please, mercy! I'll be a good dog, please!" He took a shuddery breath and tried to stop crying as Scott stopped hitting him. Rubbing his now sore arm, Scott grumbled, "Apologize." Carl muttered that he was sorry but Scott sharply said, "NO! Apologize like a good dog would. Lick my boots, pet." Cowed by the slowly swinging prong collar tight in Scott's fist, Carl timidly licked the dirty boots.

"Don't worry, any piss or blood you taste would be your own. Or did you forget why you ended up naked before me in the first place? Now, I really want you to wear this prong collar for me. I forgive you, stop wetting my lovely leather with your old raspy tongue. Kneel up and keep your arms at your sides unless you want me to start cutting fingers off." Carl said nothing but shakily got to his knees.

His tongue tasted and felt like dirty leather and he shot a look at the dry water dish. Scott scoffed. "Forget it. Why would I reward you for behaving badly enough to need correcting? You can put up with a bad taste for a little longer. Dry mouth too?" Carl nodded and Scott stared at him. "I can't decide if you are stupid or full of audacity." Carl had no answer for him that wouldn't get him hurt so he said nothing but allowed his tears to fall. "Stupidity then. Let's go with that."

"Poor dumb doggie." The boot kicked the legs out and the next kick caused Carl to lose his breath, groaning in agony. Morphine was making him dizzy and weak but didn't seem to be taking as much of the pain anymore. "Please, I am sorry! I'm trying to behave, I am! Mercy!" A quick twinkle in the window caught Carl's eye and he took his attention off his tormentor for a moment.

Scott's voice became deadly as it did earlier when he grated his feet. "Carl, am I boring you? Am I keeping your attention from something much more important?" Carl knew better than to answer that one, yes. The twinkle became a splash of car headlights in the snow, breaking through his window and Carl screamed in alarmed triumph. Allyson made it through the storm!

This crashed down hard upon Carl's head in a whole new way. Scott was here and Allyson was about to walk into his trap! Without a single thought for his own safety or pains, he forced his bound hands to lift a chair and crash it through the window, hoping Allyson will see it. Scott stared at Carl as if he'd gone mad. "WHAT THE FUCK, CARL? WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID?" The prong hit him three times on the back as Carl screeched.

"ALLYSON! PLEASE GET HELP! HURRY! GET HELP, PLEASE CALL THE POLICE, HURRY! CALL THE POLICE AND RUN AWAY, HURRY! PLEASE!"


	14. Snowy Surprise

Allyson rubbed her eyes as her engine idled. _She didn't just see a naked figure crash a chair through Carl's picture window._ Shutting off the engine, she stepped out of the warm car to let the sting of snow wash her eyelids. No, there were the curtains and fairy lights billowing in the wind from the broken window. The wind kept swallowing words but she did make out her own name. _Twice._

Something was very wrong and Allyson grabbed her keys in a defensive manner, ready to serve as a jabber in a ready fist. Slowly, carefully, Allyson traveled the snowy driveway while trying to decide what door to try for. It was well lit in the house and she could see two figures but whatever was going on it didn't seem consensual. Allyson heard the screech to run away and did the exact opposite, running for a door she knew would be unlocked.

This was a new house built on an old foundation. Rocky surfaces held a small wooden door that led into a narrow unheated hallway full of spiders. Covered in webs, feeling the pricks of small spiders trying to defend their homes, Allyson climbed. Climbed steps made steep and slimy from years of being near the salt water. This was a little tunnel carved into their little private cove many years before by desperate militia looking for ways to meet and raid.

Now this tunnel rose upwards until it reached the small decorative door in the dining room of Carl's home. Most likely they have no reason to be in the dining room area. But they will notice a little door opening into the house if Carl is in the living room. There was no hope for a better idea, Allyson was committed to saving her little buddy. Swelling with sudden strength, Allyson cautiously opened the dining room door and stepped inside.

Allyson's reaction was instant. She saw an older male attacking her client and reacted accordingly. Her sneaker went upside the man's head as she roared, "Carl, run and call the police! WHO ARE YOU? THIS IS A CITIZEN'S ARREST! I AM TRAINED TO FIGHT, ASSHAT! GET OFF HIM, BITCH!" The man grunted in pain and grabbed his bloodied face, sitting hard on his ass. Carl gaped for a second at his sudden hero then scrambled towards her in a crawl.

"Broke all my toes and fingers, Allyson! I can't walk, please! Thank you so much! Thank you for saving me! Help me, please, oh god!" Babbling gratefully, Carl allowed Allyson to hug him then shove him behind her. Protectively, Allyson shielded Carl and shone her light hard down upon the man and gasped.

"SLOOPY?"


	15. Siblings

Carl looked up at Allyson's pale face and her shaking hands holding a silent cell phone. No call to the police to come get the crazy man, no ambulance to come get Carl, nothing. Her face showed things Carl didn't want to see. Groaning, he noticed how she had the same face as the man, she just wore it better. Carl began to shiver as Allyson took a step towards Scott. Alarmed, Carl grabbed at her left leg, pawing gently at her jeans. "Please, don't! Scott is dangerous!"

Allyson gave a terrible sneering look to Carl, one he's never seen before but it did fit her face. The sneer turned onto Scott who got up from the floor, rubbing his head. "Well, wasn't that some adventure. Good thing no one else lives around here, Carl. That was so fucking stupid, boy. Bad doggie. I'm going to take a toe for this, naughty puppy. I'm sorry, Sis. It was going to be your best birthday present ever!"

Carl just sat back and listened, keeping his broken sore paws behind his back. "Sis? Are you this maniac's sister? Allyson, he's been torturing me and trying to turn me into a dog!" Sucking in her breath, Allyson marched over to her brother. "You were turning my favorite client into a dog? Why would you do that?" Scott gave his little sister a winning smile. "I saw the way you look at the photo on the wall of you and him. I see your interests, love. The only other interest you have are the dogs. We train them and give them back, you have two real dogs but they aren't enough to keep you from those long lonely nights. So I thought of Carl."

Allyson raised her hands to her mouth, she quickly slapped Scott's face then hugged him. "That was so impulsive and dangerous! He can't leave the house, he can't be outside at all, how did you think to get him home? Drag him behind the car on a leash? Is this about your personal pet you had? I never meant to feel jealous!" Scott raised both hands to either side as he walked closer, smiling at his sister and Carl's stomach dropped. He's lost now and fuck. With twinkling eyes and a voice full of honey, Scott approached his angry sister.

"You are just angry that I thought of it and acted on it before you did. Aye, mate, I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at me an my pet. In the way that you treated her, I could see how badly you wanted a pet of your own. I plan to find a new one soon enough but I needed the practice and you needed an exemplary birthday gift!" Allyson punched her brother once in the stomach so he bowed a little and said, "OOMPH!" Carl started to crawl towards the door, he has had enough thank you very fucking much. Of course it's his hero's brother. Doesn't that just make perfect sense?

"Uh, Carl, going into a snowstorm naked with broken hands and feet? Bad idea. I suppose it would numb you for a bit. But I don't want to waste the veterinarian's time over hypothermia." The voice stopped Carl just as he got close to the hallway. Carl turned back, knelt up, his bandaged hands held tightly over his male parts. The look he gave Allyson was hurt, incredulous and he seemed like a child hearing Santa was a myth.

In a cracked tiny voice, Carl blurted out, "This isn't right! You were supposed to save me, not help Scott! He can't be your brother, it's not fair! Please, I want to be done now. If you are really his sister, make him stop! Aren't we friends, Allyson?" Scott and Allyson both stared down at Carl and Scott leaned forward slightly to whisper into her ear. It was exactly what she was thinking. "Adorable." Allyson sighed. Scott put his hands on his sibling's broad shoulders and kneaded them. "I already started his paws. I was going to neuter, a little docking, alterations."

Carl heard about neutering and he was pawing at the door, trying to get out to crawl off the planet itself if need be. It was Allyson who crouched next to him, gave a gentle smile. "I'm awfully sorry, Carl. I never meant for this to happen, you know that. I never thought my brother would do this to you. But...he's my family and I love him. I can't let you go to the authorities, Carl. Going to have to keep my birthday present. Won't be so bad, being mine. I...think we both felt an attraction. But I could tell you were prey and I am a predator. I would have left you be cause I liked your friendship. But as my dog...we can both enjoy that."

Shaking his head over and over, he tried to speak with reason. "Allyson. Please. Look at me. He broke my hands and feet! He's hurting me! He grated my feet like they were cheese and now he wants to remove a toe! Do you see what Scott is doing to me? Please make him stop! You can't dock or neuter me because I'm still a person!" Scott stretched then yawned as he talked. "Carl, I'm hearing words I don't like. Stop. Can't. You think I should reward you for it?" Carl flinched and glanced over at Scott and in a tiny voice spoke. "I'm so fucked. Ah, god." 


	16. Never Tease A Dog

Scott took one step forward and Carl found himself grabbing at Allyson so hard and frantically that she almost fell over. Scott yelled out sharply, "CARL! DOWN!" For a mere second, Carl did back off then he clutched her with slightly less vigor. "Please, Allyson help me! I won't tell anyone, you KNOW I won't, please!" Scott raised an eyebrow and Carl winced. "I...Please don...I mean...can you ask Scott to just let me go? I can get my parts fixed and pretend this never happened?"

Now Scott rolled his eyes and worst of all, Allyson gave the tiniest of giggles. As if this were all just so amusing to her. The sweet patronizing tone of her voice was terrifying to Carl. "I'm sorry, Carl. I don't want to hurt your feelings but you know better, don't you? That I can't release you now. What if someone else ever visits you? Hmm? Oh, that temptation to get help from another person. I can't risk that. You'll have to come home with us and let me take care of my new puppy. Of course, Scott is your trainer but really, you can't ask for a better one."

Carl felt that was certainly up for debate and now Allyson was smiling. Carl felt his chest grow heavier as he started to pant. "Scott is my trainer? What are you then?" Allyson smiled. "I will be your loving owner and Scott is your stern but devoted trainer." He wanted to deny this over and over, louder and louder but Carl caught the gaze of Scott. Carl looked down at the prong still being gently swung by Scott. Carl's eyes went from the prong to rolling up to look at Allyson. He spoke in a mere whisper. "Please. Scott hurts me. Scares me."

Allyson sucked in her breath slightly and she put a hand on Carl's cheek, stroking it. "Hush now. No more altercations tonight, Carl, okay? You can breathe now, I am going to ask Scott not to alter your physical body any further tonight. Isn't that what you wanted? Hmm? Of course, if you want to prove to me that you don't need to be neutered, you won't try and fight us or run away. If you want to prove you don't need docking you'll listen to all your new orders carefully." Carl had no idea what to say. He allowed Allyson to pull his head on to her knee.

Scott snorted but said nothing so Carl snuggled into her side even though he wanted nothing more than to shake her angrily. _I can't believe I trusted a sociopath to be my one friend and link to the world._ Carl tried to think if anything in his past contributed to this moment with Allyson but he never thought of situation at all! With anyone! Panic was overtaking him as his last hope was now crushed. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath and his ears were ringing, burning. It was like Scott was sitting on his chest. From a distance, he could hear Allyson's voice. "Aww, poor thing is having a panic attack."

Trying hard to pull himself together so he won't get in trouble, Carl shook his head. "No! I am not!" He could barely squeak out. Realizing the words he said were forbidden ones, Carl went white and silent with terror. Scott wanted to take a toe, punish him for too many things to count now. "SORRY SORRY SORRY!" Carl's apology ripped through the air and he curled up in a tiny ball very close to Allyson's feet. "I can't breathe. Save me, I can't breathe." To Carl's horror, Scott appeared in his line of vision, not Allyson.

"Alright, time to calm yourself down, Carl. I'm not going to hurt you, just help you get stable again. Good boy, you can breathe. Shh. Just try for me." Carl did not want to try for Scott but his own body turned traitor on him. Paralyzed, hyperventilating, Carl shuddered as Scott lifted him into his arms. He heard Allyson from a distance. "I'm going to clean up this glass and we should board up this window, the storm is too bad. We will have to just pump up the fireplace tonight here and wait it out. The dogs will keep until tomorrow. All of them were fed and kenneled before I left."

Carl found himself sitting on Scott's lap on the living room couch. The silver of the prong glinted past and Carl sucked in air into the rapidly closing straw opening of a throat. Feeling the hard uncompromising cold steel of the prong go around his neck, he made a high hopeless sound. This made Scott grow hard under him and he could actually see Allyson shudder with some longing emotion from the other room. Scott finished fixing the prong loosely on Carl's neck and began to run his fingers gently through his hair.

"Hush now. It's alright. You are doing just fine. Feel the prong? See how loose it is on you? It only tightens if you misbehave or make a mistake. But you are being such a good dog right now. I am very proud of you for letting me hold you and put the collar on you. Good boy. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. I know you can do this for me, aww, don't cry. I am not mad at you and I'm not hurting you, just relax for me. Good boy. Breathe." Unwillingly, Carl sagged against his captor, drugs and fear working against him. He found his eyes shutting and he thought, _my god, am I really falling asleep? Yes, yes he was._


	17. Birthday Duties

Scott grinned at his sister who grinned back. Allyson took the blanket off the back of the couch to cover up Carl with it. Carl was curled up in Scott's lap, snoring softly, his hands and feet as tucked far in as they can get. "The poor guy is worn out." Scott gave a tiny laugh then stage whispered, "You are on the lap of a sociopath, Carl. And you just fell asleep. Oh lordy. We certainly must take him with us. He truly does need us. He needs us more than any of the others did."

Allyson reached down and began to play with the silky auburn locks. "He lets his hair grow long because he's too nervous to leave for a hairdresser. We will have to blindfold and muzzle Carl once we leave the house with him. We should maybe just sedate him, make it easier for all of us to get home?" Scott tsked. "I am never one to overly spoil a pet. But in Carl's case, he's so scared and adorable, even I've fallen under his spell. He's so hopeless and clumsy, I already love him as much as you do. The way you spoke of him all this time, I knew he was our next doggie."

Scott's hand began to lightly run up and down Carl's bundled body. "He peed himself when he tried to run. Collapsed right on the porch in his own urine. He ripped his pee pee pants off in the wall. I caught him trying to sneak that way into his room, just a shirt on. It was so cute. I got him into the bath but it took some doing." Allyson snorted but her smile made Scott turn red. "Aw, look who's blushing? Scott, do you remember how you reacted the first time a potential pet ran away from you?"

Sighing, Scott responded primly, "Jenny bit me, almost removed my thumb. So I removed all her teeth before taking all her fingers and toes for running. Okay, maybe I have a bit of a temper sometimes. Notice that Carl has all his parts, so there is that. Don't tease me. There is something about the little guy, he is like, clueless and just plain needs us. The others didn't really. Jenny just needed to not be homeless. Hector just wanted drugs. What does Carl want from us? Nothing but not to hurt him. He needs us but just doesn't know it yet."

Allyson started to clean up all the glass and board the window. Scott was dying for a cup of hot coffee but for thirst not out of cold. The fire in the fireplace was roaring already and Scott was extra warm from Carl's body heat. The bundled up boy was still naked against Scott's damp clothing. Scott's hard on only grew stronger and pressed harder against the sleeping form. Scott looked down to see Carl's face was nestled into his chest. Carl's mouth was slightly open and a little drool was coming out. Scott muttered, "Damn it, Carl. Do you want me to rape you?"

"Hey! Are you talking about raping MY birthday present?" Allyson joked as she boarded up the window. Scott smiled at her angelically. "Yes." Pouting, Allyson stomped her foot lightly. "You don't get him before I do. He is my present." Scott conceded. "You are right. At the same time then. Or right after. I can't wait much longer than that. Carl is a piece, man. I need a little bit, please." Scott's thumb slid across Carl's lip and broke the drool line. Scott put his thumb into Carl's mouth who gently sucked it in his sleep. "I need to fuck him, no two ways about it, sis."

Allyson watched and started to groan. "Oh, that's just not even fair. No way, with me or after me but not before. Get your thumb out of his mouth, Sloopy!" With a forlorn sigh, Scott removed his thumb only to place his whole hand gently over Carl's crotch to feel an erection grow in the young man's sleep. Speaking in a stage whisper that made Allyson's eyes roll in her head, he observed, "He's getting an erection just from the feel of my hand, Allyson. He's begging to be taken advantage of, baby. Let's do it."

Pouting, Allyson snarled out, "If you do anything to him, if you make him come in his sleep, I'll never forgive you! You groomed him for my present, you said! Well, don't be a liar and take him for yourself but say its for me! You did that with Hector and he got so confused he fell off that roof running from me. Jennifer was all yours but she ran and you hit her with your truck because of your temper!" Scott smiled. "How about we make Carl our house pet until we can get another like him? I can please you better than a timid puppy anyway."

"That can happen anytime. I want something different and new, like a timid puppy trying to please me." Scott laughed. "Ouch, sis." Carl's hard on pressed against Scott's hand and he whispered, "Oh temptations. The boy presses against me in his sleep." Allyson finished the window and came over to the side of the couch where Scott was. Looking down on Carl, Allyson swiftly began to undo her pants. Whispering, "Don't wake him and don't move your hand, just keep touching that hard on of his. Use your free hand on me, Scott. Wish me a happy birthday before Carl wakes up."

Removing his hand from the sofa head rest, Scott nestled his hand between his younger sister's legs. "Fine but someone takes care of my needs afterwards." Scoffing, Allyson responded, "Its not your birthday. You will have to wait until we get Carl in a proper bed first. Now hush up and take care of me before Carl wakes up." Scott grumpily responded, "Dammit." Carl started to move gently against him in his sleep while Allyson nearly snapped his hand off and Scott knew hell.


	18. Slumbering Puppy

Carl moaned quietly and began to move a bit under Scott's still hand. His left hand. Scott's right hand was deep inside his sister's hungry flesh. Three fingers pumped while a thumb kept time on her clitoris while Allyson bit her lip, watching Carl. "Oh god, I wonder if he'll cum in his sleep?" Allyson whispered and Scott responded that he was in hell. "It's not fair. Someone is relieving me after all this. You or him, I don't care."

"Oh, you are such a baby." Huffed Allyson as she pistoned her hips as Carl pumped gently upwards into Scott's palm. Reaching down into Scott's lap she quickly undid his jeans and began to lift out his burgeoning cock. "Better?" Scott nodded, grinning and he did something with his hand that made her gasp with pleasure. Allyson returned the favor and Scott sucked in breath. Both of them turned to look at their moaning victim.

Scott began to softly stroke the hardened flesh under his hand, enjoying the smooth hardness. Carl pumped with a touch more eagerness and rubbed his face against Scott's stomach. "I swear to god, I'm going to flip his legs up and rape him, Allyson." Leaning over the couch, still moving under her brother's expert touch, Allyson whispered, "I promise to let you fuck him when he's awake and we are all ready for it. Has to be the right conditions, my dear Sloopy."

Scott arched a bit under Allyson's sudden fast, tight movement with her fist and he responded by cupping Carl's testicles. Carl lifted his legs slightly and turned fully onto his side as if to put his fat cock against Scott's own. Allyson couldn't resist and rubbed the two cocks together. Both men were keening now, one asleep, unrestrained and fully enjoying himself. Scott was sweating and he rubbed his one hand on Carl's balls, sent one finger to lightly rim Carl's tight asshole.

Carl began to drool a little again, his mouth open, panting in his sleep, humping another cock as he dreamed. Carl's tongue flitted out, licked the drool and he made a high pitched humming sound. He rubbed his growing erection against the heel of Scott's palm. "Fuck, sis. I can't take it. Ah, shit, I need to make us all cum, honey, I just have to." Allyson was too far gone and already pumping hard against the three fingers inside her. "I'm almost there already and so are you."

Scott bit his lip harder as Allyson set a punishing rhythm on his cock and Scott began to use his hand to pump Carl's erection in earnest. Allyson stiffened and stifled a cry as she had an orgasm that nearly broke Scott's fingers. Scott was sent by the pain and joy of his sister's orgasm into his own. The force of it made Scott tighten his own grip on Carl. Arching his back, Carl cried out and poured hot seed all over Scott's hand.

"He's going to be so perfect." Whispered Allyson and Scott silently agreed. Carl remained asleep while Allyson wiped him and Scott with a warm damp cloth.


	19. A Normal Winter Night?

Carl remembered nothing of his dreams or nightmares while he slumbered and drooled on Scott's lap.

"Poor thing, he's really tuckered out. Looks like I won't be getting up anytime soon, sis. Want to see if Carl has stuff you can cook for supper? Weather is too bad to go buy anything." Allyson rummaged through the fridge and started to make soup and sandwiches for supper. "Maybe we should start to wake Carl up, Sloopy?" Scott gave a half grin. "Yeah, I have to pee something fierce but didn't want to move our new pup yet. Time for Carl to join us, have some dinner and let reality sink in."

Allyson opened a can of chicken soup and made grilled cheese sandwiches. Scott ran his hand along Carl's head and back over and over, adding a bit of pressure each time. "Carl? Wake up, doggie. Be a good boy and look up at me with those pretty eyes." Carl opened his brown eyes and they looked up at Scott with a mixture of confusion and fear. As reality began to set into Carl's head, he tried to fling himself off Scott's lap but two strong hands kept him in place. "Calm down, puppy."

Scott watched while Carl tried to gain some semblance of sanity, to grasp at something tangible. "Uh, Scott? I really need to pee. Can I go to the bathroom?" Smiling, proud that Carl managed to control his panic, Scott gently removed the blanket and let the naked boy fall to the floor. "There you are. Crawl quickly, Allyson is making our supper. Nothing fancy but I'm sure you'll like it. If you mess up and miss eating her food, you won't have anything until we return home."

Carl clumsily got himself going on his forearms and calves. "Yes, Scott. I'll be right back." Scott raised one eyebrow. "Unless you plan on taking a shit, you can leave that bathroom door open. I know you have razors and stuff like anyone else would. I hope you aren't thinking of trying to challenge your alpha, puppy." Carl allowed his head to drop a little lower as he reached the bathroom door and reached up to turn the light on. "Not challenging you, just want to pee, please."

There was just no dignity left and Carl hated, hated that. Of course with his hands bound, he couldn't have used a door knob anyway but it was the thought that counted. Carl pulled himself up on the toilet and sat with a heated face. Suddenly it occurred to him something that Scott just said. "You said about leaving, about ME leaving? Um, I can't do that. Ask Allyson, she will tell you. I can't do it. Sorry. This pet stays here, Scott, sorry."

Scott stayed sitting on the couch and he yelled out, "Allyson, is Carl coming with us after the storm? To our home?" An affirmative floated from the kitchen. Nodding, Scott smiled at Carl. "I counted you saying can't twice. You can come here for your punishment for that when you are done in the bathroom. Because I KNOW we discussed those bad words already and you couldn't have already forgotten, Carl. Bad puppy."

It took everything for Carl to not run or fight after hearing that. Carl reminded himself he didn't have much of a choice as he crawled back to Scott with his head low, shivering. "You are covered in gooseflesh, you poor thing. But you don't deserve clothing, you don't deserve even the nice HUMAN FOOD supper you are getting instead of a cold can of dog food. Because you don't seem to appreciate being our dog, Carl."

Shrinking down in front of Scott's feet at the couch, Carl tried to find a way to answer truthfully without getting hurt. "Please forgive me, Scott. I'm sorry for saying the bad words in my panic about leaving home. It's very hard for me to even think of such a thing. It's too terrifying for me. I'm hungry and I am grateful to eat anything that Allyson makes me." 

This made Scott smile wider and warmly down upon the hunched down boy. Carl's back was rounded and his head was nearly hidden away, tucked into his neck. Scott took a second to remove his thick leather belt and he beckoned to Carl. "Up here, puppy. On my lap like a good boy. Let's go." Carl whined but he avoided Scott's glare by letting his hair fall forward. Carl crawled up on the couch and over Scott's lap, gritting his teeth.

The first blow with the leather belt was awful but tolerable. "Can't? Can't go with us? Can't do what you are ordered, told to do? Can't, Carl?" By the fourth snap of the dancing leather belt, Carl was in tears. "Please! Please! Scott, I will be a good boy, I promise, please! Ah! OW! PLEASE!" By the seventh blow, Carl was a mess, squirming and loudly wailing. He didn't even notice how Allyson stood breathless, in the archway watching.

He would have noticed how full of lust her face was but everything was tears and snot and hair. Scott figured seven was plenty to give a good cherry red reminder. "There. Done. Can't. Won't. Don't. Stop. I want a good boy, Carl. NO more bad words, understand me, doggie? The next step is a muzzle and I do a little dental work on you." Swallowing hard, swiping bandaged hands over wet eyes, Scott shuddered, trying to carefully crawl away from Scott.

"Dental work? Please, Scott, mercy. I want to please you, I do, okay?" Scott tried to ignore the burning in his ass, the crunch of his bones as he moved. Allyson smiled with true affection when Carl crawled into the kitchen. "Hiya, Carl. Oh, baby, look at your poor bum! You need to learn to behave around Scott. He's a bit strict since he's your trainer. He's really enjoying you though, I can assure you of that. We both are so happy with our choice!"

Carl just lowered his head while Allyson brought ointment over and put some on his ass. Wincing, bright red face to match the sore ass, Carl allowed his crush to treat his spanking welts on his naked ass. "There, that should help, sweetie. Now, here." Allyson held a cupped hand before Carl's face. It held a bit of cheese and Carl ate it gently from her hand. He imagined snapping his teeth down on her fingers, snipping them off. "Thank you, Allyson."

"Aw, so polite. You are welcome, Carl." Laying a blanket down on the floor, Allyson clicked her tongue enticingly. "Here, Carl. Lay here while I set the food out." Carl didn't dare disobey, not with Scott nearby and he moved onto the blanket. Curling onto his side, Carl dully watched Allyson set up supper. Lapping chicken soup from a plastic bowl while Allyson and Scott sat at his glass table, hurt.

Scott made Carl kneel up and beg silently to be hand fed the grilled cheese sandwich. With every careful bite of the sandwich, Carl pictured his revenge, bloody, fresh and it allowed him to eat like a good doggie.


	20. Don't Ask

As they all finished their food, Carl worked up the courage to ask a question. Looking up directly at Allyson with a pleading face, Carl asked, "Can I please speak with you alone? Just the two of us?" Scott sipped his coffee and responded, "Nope." _I didn't ask you_ but Carl didn't dare say it out loud, he just lowered his head. He decided to ask a different question.

"Can I have some clothes, please?" Scott smirked. "No." _Asshole._ "Can I have underwear?" Scott rolled his eyes. "Would underwear be considered clothing?" Carl sighed and nodded. "Yes." Scott stared down at Carl. "I said no to clothing. Are you trying to make me repeat myself?" Carl flinched and went low, before Scott's boots. "Sorry! I understand, no clothing at all." Scott looked over at his sister with a twinkle in his eye.

"Look how well our doggie is learning. Silent groveling is much better than endless questions, Carl. Kneel up." Kneeling up, Carl allowed Scott to guide his chin with two fingers. "Here, put your chin upon my knee like this, good boy. Just like an adoring puppy would. Perfect. Now just learn to add a loving but fearful look for your mistress and you'll be perfect. Want to try it for me?" Carl gave it his best shot but all he received for it was laughter.

"Too bad for you that I am not Allyson. I don't fall for pretty faces or begging eyes no matter how adorable. Sorry, Carl." Scott smiled and stroked Carl's long hair as if to console the crestfallen puppy. Allyson fell directly under the spell of the eyes. "Aww, come on. The poor guy is trying so hard and he is shivering. Maybe just a blanket to warm him up? Please, don't be mean to my new doggie, Sloopy."

"See, this is why I didn't want you here for initial training. You didn't let me near Jennifer when you first brought her home for me!" Huffing, Allyson retorted, "And she lasted half a year. I want Carl to last longer, thanks. So maybe my way was wrong and we both have a say in the training and the owning. How about that?" Scott frowned hard, his gaze turned so steely that Carl cowered low and started to whimper.

Allyson gave Scott a frown of her own. "Great! Now you scared him for no reason." Scott sat up sharply and stared at his sister while pointing down at Carl. "He's reacting to the alpha emotions swirling around the room. I might scare him but you are going to confuse him if you aren't careful." Carl let out a tiny sob as he curled tightly into a ball against Scott's boots, not daring to move further. _Good! Kill each other and save me the trouble, assholes! Sick fucks!_

Carl gasped when he felt the weight of his favorite couch blanket land on his naked body. "There. I can't stand watching him shiver any longer." Carl gasped again when Scott ripped the blanket back off of him. The two began to argue in earnest over the blanket and the cowering pet when a huge gust of wind took out the fireplace. Cold and black, opportunity welled and Carl took it. "Shit, there he goes. Don't run him over if he makes it outside!"

Carl was thinking it was time to outgrow his phobia one way or another.


	21. Objections

Dark cold gusts froze over Carl's skin and he reacted, biting his lip to stay very silent. The house was pitch black and though Carl may be naked without whole fingers or toes...but this was his home and he knew it like the back of his hand. Scott and even Allyson don't know the way around the house the way Carl does. "Shit, I can't see anything. Carl, honey, where are your candles and flashlights?" Allyson's voice was light but the tone said it all, she knew Carl was hiding.

Scott drawled out a mild warning, letting Carl know he wasn't worried. "Carl, think about your actions carefully now, pup. If you are a good boy, we will get you to our nice warm home without any trouble. Where are you, boy? Don't be stupid and make me hunt you down, you'll regret it. I'm going to start to take fingers and toes, it's not an idle threat, doggie." Carl did believe him, truly and that is why he remained silent, creeping in the darkness past them.

Carl prayed as he slithered for the back door. He heard the voices get both further away and louder as they searched for him. Shoving the back door open with a foot, he crawled behind the dryer, waiting. Feeling the cold, Scott ran to the back door and went outside. "Carl, what are you playing at, little man? No tracks on the porch snow. You aren't out here, you are playing games, aren't you? Okay then, let's play, puppy."

Rising fast, Carl slammed the back door shut and locked it. Hearing Scott swear made him smile and gave his feet wings as he staggered to go lock the front door. He got there just before Scott did and laughed as he locked it with twisted fingers that made him cry. Carl turned just as Allyson cornered him in the foyer in front of the door. "Okay, you've had your fun, puppy, that's enough. Don't anger Scott or you'll pay for it. He has a temper, you know."

Carl whispered, "So do I. And I am not your FUCKING PUPPY!" He brought the bat up and sent it into her stomach. Allyson gagged and went to her knees and Carl flew past her, dragging his old baseball bat with him. All these years of that bat sitting there, never used until now. Clutching it tightly, Carl heard Scott climb in through the broken window and he went lower into the shadows.

Crawling fast, he went into his bedroom and grabbed an overlarge sweater, slipping it on fast. It just covered his ass and that made him feel better, more in control. Carl slipped into his wall partition and began to slither through his home quietly. He was no closer to freedom and Carl's toes and fingers were singing songs of agony. Weeping, Carl tried to gather the courage to go outside and run to the closest house.

Allyson's sweetest most cajoling voice came forth after a moment. "Carl, I know you are hiding in the walls, I can hear you moving around. Sweetie, you are only prolonging things. You know that you can't function without some help. You will never make it out of the house without our help. You need us, baby. And you are my birthday present. It's my birthday and I choose you, Scott chooses you. You should be flattered, not fighting us!"

"You are supposed to be my friend! Friends don't torture each other! They don't send their crazy dangerous siblings to turn folks into dogs! My god, Allyson! I mean what the fuck! I thought we were friends! Why are you doing this to me? I'm not flattered and I can so care for myself! Leave and I'll prove it!" Carl didn't mean to yell all that but he did as he tucked himself deep in a wall pocket.

Scott's laughter came from far closer than it should have. He was in front of the wall, only the plywood separated him from Carl now. "I'm not going to ask you twice. I will only give you one chance then I am coming for you. I am going to rip the walls apart until I reach you." Carl felt his indignation well up. "I WANT YOU BOTH TO HEAR ME! I AM NOT A DOG! I AM A CARL! A PERSON! AND I DO NOT SUBMIT!"

Scott sighed and his drawl was quite friendly. "Okay then. You've said your piece, have you? All done? Good. Here's what's going to happen, Carl. I'm going to come for you. I'm going to hurt you, punish you before I take you to your new forever home. Ready?" Carl thought he was but when the crowbar slammed into the thin wall, it sounded like his world ripping to shreds.


	22. Naughty Dog

Trapped in the dusty dark that was growing colder, Carl shrank into his sweater, shivering. The walls began to shake around him and just before his face a hole appeared. It was a small hole and a bit of a crowbar through it but it sounded like a truck being driven through the house. Carl gasped and began to move, sliding fast. Didn't seem to matter, another hole, this one bigger and it was so loud.

CRACK! CRASH! CREAK, CRASH!

It was earth shattering, so loud and Carl screamed in reaction as the crashing seemed to follow him mindlessly. "STOP IT! STOP IT AND GO AWAY! I AM NOT A DOG! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carl slipped into his closet and tried to clumsily clutch the bat. Allyson was in the bedroom and ripped open the closet door just in time to duck. Carl swung hard at her and caught the edge of the bat on her shoulder. Allyson cried out and Carl ran back into the closet as Scott came running.

Carl went back into the walls and it was mere moments before he found himself cowering from shards of wood. Scott was swinging his crowbar with a vengeance now. Carl couldn't move quick enough and when he went to turn another corner, the crowbar poked through the wood and caught him in the arm. Carl screeched and dropped the bat, kneeling to try and grasp it was a mistake. The crowbar came again and this time he could see through the large hole.

There was Scott, who looked angry in the twilight. He swung the crowbar a last time with all his might and Carl threw up his arms, waiting to be bludgeoned to death. Carl felt a new emotion well up in him, he might die but he will not go down whining like a baby. Forcing himself to look up into the steel eyes he could hardly see, Carl yelled. "I AM NOT YOUR DOG! I WILL DIE A PERSON!"

Scott gave no response, he simply swung and did so until he could easily reach in and yank Carl out. He also grabbed the baseball bat and shoved the tip of it into Carl's face. "Is this what you've been hitting my little sister with? Yeah? Did you feel like a big man using a bat with hands? Did you feel real strong using broken fingers to clasp a bat? Remember the feeling, you'll never have it again."

"You are a dog. You won't die today, but you'll wish you did. You are a dog, a naughty puppy. I'm going to make sure you know it this time. No more mercy, Carl. Sympathy only prolongs things and it's a bit too cold for it." Carl struggled to no avail as Scott dragged him into the living room where Allyson was sitting, rubbing her shoulder. "It's only getting colder and darker here. You'll have to punish him at home. I want to leave now. Please, brother."

Scott flung Carl down hard on the floor before Allyson. "Apologize to her for hitting her. For hurting her on her birthday, of all days." Carl felt absurdly bad as he muttered an apology to the shadow that was Allyson. "I accept your apology, Carl. It's time to take you home. Once we are in your forever home, you'll do better, it will get easier for you." Carl tried to climb up her knees, clutching at her like clinging to a rock in a storm.

"Please, don't do this, listen to me. We are friends, equals! Allyson, please don't let your brother do this to me! I will never tell if you just go right now! Please!" Clucking her tongue in sympathy, Allyson ran both hands through his hair and hugged the panicked young man. "It's okay. This is hard for you and I understand that. I am not mad, I really do understand how hard this must be for you. Scott means well and so do I. It's okay, puppy."

Scott's hand grabbed a fistful of Carl's hair and yanked his head back hard. Carl held tight to Allyson even as his head was pulled backwards to see Scott's angry face over him. There was a leash in Scott's hand and he clipped it fast to the prong collar before letting go of Carl's head. A sudden awful pinch to his neck made Carl scream. He let go of Allyson in a hurry to face Scott. "Do I have your attention now, boy? Good."

Scott didn't even look to see if Carl was obeying. He simply announced, "Crawl." Scott walked giving only the slightest of tugs to the leash. The prick of the prong collar was awful and Carl crawled fast, grimacing. Scott took them into the freezing kitchen where he grabbed a butcher knife. Allyson followed them and objected. "No, we don't have time for you to cut fingers and toes, dammit. It's too cold and the storm isn't letting up. We have to head home."

Carl felt both relief and terror at her words and Scott's agreement. "Fine. But understand me, both of you. When we get home, I am taking some fingers and toes for punishment. But now let's get you ready for traveling, puppy." Carl tried to grab the leash and run but Scott used the leash to hit him on the back. Scott handed the leash to his sister. "Hold him here for a minute. I'll be right back."

Carl considered trying to fight Allyson for the leash but he reconsidered seeing her face. Her trainer face was on and Carl was out of time anyway. Scott only went into the living room to grab the dropped bat. "Carl, we aren't getting through to you, buddy. I'm sorry, but it looks like we just have to try harder. I'm going to get you to understand you are a dog now."


	23. Wrapping Things Up

Carl tried not to react when he saw Scott come back into the twilight lit kitchen with the bat. "Now, Scott, I just said we don't have the time to do that shit." Allyson sounded a little nervous which made Carl terrified. He considered trying to wrestle her for the leash but decided against it. Scott was already standing over him, angry and twirling the bat lazily but with definite threat.

"I won't cut anything off until we return home. But Carl gets punished for hitting you right the fuck now. He needs to learn to never, ever hurt his owners. The defiance and running can wait until later but not attacking his masters. That is being handled right now." Carl tried to move so he was behind Allyson. "I don't think you should punish Carl while you are still angry, hon. Let's wait until we get home, Sloopy."

Scott didn't answer his sister, merely shoved her aside and he grabbed the leash from her. Carl shrieked as the bat swung downward and then landed with a crunch upon his left foot. "AH, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, SCOTT! AH, FUCK!" Carl grabbed his crushed foot, crying then saw Scott swing again. This blow landed upon his right foot and then Scott brought it down again until he heard crunching. "STOP PLEASE, MERCY!"

Scott's voice was low and it was deadly. "What did you say? Fuck me? Did you say to stop? Did you ask me to stop when I said I didn't like hearing you say that word? Did you ask for mercy after I told you I had none left for you? Carl, you are close to losing all your digits when we return home. I suggest you shut the fuck up until I've gotten my temper back." Carl curled up, clutching his broken feet in silent agony. "Much better. Try running with broken feet, Carl."

In spite of the thunderous look on his face and in his tone, Scott wasn't as angry as he pretended to be. Allyson was more malleable if she thought Scott's temper was rising. It's always been that way with them, they have terrible tempers in their family. Until Scott killed their miserable parents, they suffered under their terrible tempers. Scott and Allyson spent most of their childhood hiding in dog kennels from their drug addicted father.

Scott and Allyson's mother spent most of her time running to hide from her husband and paid little attention to her kids. Both parents were dog trainers and cared for animals far more than for their own children. Scott and Allyson learned to gain the attention of their parents was to be noticed and kicked. Easier to take care of each other and hide with the dogs. One day their father got too drunk and threatened to burn down the house and Scott reacted.

He had been working on a pack of protection dogs while his father was ranting. There was no real thought to it, Scott simply pointed at his father and muttered, "Strike." This was the command to attack a person and the five dobermans did just that. When his father screamed as he was attacked, Scott's mother came running. He gave the command again and watched impassively as his parents were torn to shreds.

Being that Scott was already eighteen by then, it was easy enough to convince the unconcerned tiny town council to let the kids raise themselves. With Scott already an adult and Allyson was fifteen. Scott continued the tradition of family dog training and Allyson helped until she graduated high school and could help full time. Scott and Allyson never really discussed owning human pets, it just sort of happened but never successfully. Until now.

Scott was determined that Carl would be the perfect pet for them. He looked down at Carl sobbing and he gently knocked the bat on Carl's head. "You NEVER hurt your owners. NEVER attack your masters. Hear me, doggie?" Carl sniffed and nodded fast. "I hear you. I'm sorry. I am, really." Scott smiled. "No, you aren't. Not really, but that's okay. You are going to learn. I am a very good teacher, you'll see."

"My feet are broken, both of them. I can't walk at all. Scott, please, tell me a doctor can see me? Please?" Scott shook his head. "I have a veterinarian friend who can take a look at you tomorrow. I need him to come by since I'll be removing some of your fingers and toes, remember?" A huge gust of wind blew more snow inside and Allyson shivered. "Scott, we need to go soon!"

Allyson knelt down in front of Carl. "It's time to go, love. I know you are scared of leaving the house but we must go. You see that, right? I know its scary but" Scott grabbed the leash and yanked Carl painfully close. "We are going to burn your house down, Carl. I want to make you understand you have no where else to go but to our home." Scott thought about making Carl watch the house burn but he knew the boy was too high strung.

Scott found himself in a new situation that confounded him. Carl tried to climb his legs, scrabbling with broken fingers and wrecked bandages. "Please, why burn my house? Please! Why do you have to do that?" Running his fingers through Carl's hair, Scott spoke with rough compassion. "Sympathy will get you nowhere. This is all for your own good." Allyson came up from behind and grabbed his wrists, taping them together. "Just for the ride, okay?"

Carl started to shake his head frantically, this was getting too real again. "I AM NOT LEAVING MY HOUSE TO BE YOUR DAMNED DOG!" Scott sneered but slapped Carl's face hard when he began to panic. "NO! Calm yourself. This is happening no matter what." Thrashing and screaming got Carl nowhere but it didn't stop him from doing it. Ignoring the tantrum, Scott blindfolded and gagged him while Allyson helped keep Carl still.

"Time to go to your forever home, doggie."


	24. Traveling With Pets

Carl was not a good doggie and he wasn't a good person right now either. The second it became real that he was leaving his home that was going to be destroyed, he ceased to be civil. Screaming through his gag, trying to see through a blindfold, he fought to free his wrists even as Allyson sat on his legs while Scott tapes Carl's ankles together. Thrashing, writhing, panting, Carl was unable to contain any form of control.

They let Carl flop across the floor like a dying fish. "He's not going to leave here easy. I'm afraid he might throw up and choke on it or something. Maybe we should sedate him?" Scott shook his head. "No. I'll not give him anything that takes away his pain. Carl needs to suffer his pains all the way home for hurting you." Allyson put a gentle hand on her brother's arm.

"Sloopy, I am fine. Carl deliberately didn't hit me too hard with the bat. He was trying to escape me not really hurt me. It's fine. Please. I think we should sedate him for the ride home. It's bad out and the emergency crews and police will be out tonight on the roads. What if we get pulled over or have an accident and we have a freaking out boy in our trunk?"

Carl managed to release his hands and ripped off his gag. "Wait, wait, wait! Please? Don't lock me in your trunk, please I can't, I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!" With a bit of alarmed amusement, Scott watched Carl try and remove the tape from his feet as if this would be allowed. "Carl, what are you doing, puppy? I'll just punish you and retie you up with rope this time. Surely you have rope in your home somewhere?"

"I only have tape, no rope and why would I help you? I CAN'T LEAVE MY HOUSE, I AM NOT A DOG I AM A CARL AND I WON'T LEAVE MY HOME!" Sighing, Allyson began to prepare another syringe. "Going to give you a little more morphine. Enough to calm down and maybe nap a little, Carl." Scott wrestled with Carl, terror lent strength to the panicking prey.

"Carl, listen to me. You can't change this, it's going to happen. But if we need drugs for you to get you out of here then let's do it." Scott pinned Carl down and nodded for his sister to inject him. The needle jabbed into his left buttock which was exposed, the sweater all bunched under his armpits during the struggling. Scott held tightly until he felt Carl's body relax a bit. "There we go. Now be a good boy for me, Carl. Let's get you home."

"I am home. Please. I am already home." Carl slurred but he only cried sluggishly while Scott used fresh tape on Carl's slim wrists and ankles. "No, Doggie. This USED to be your home. Now its going to be ashes in the snow and you are heading to your new forever home. Get used to it. Roll it around in your simple soupy brain, Carl. You have the whole ride home to think on it." Scott's voice was full of a terrible pity that made Carl panic again.

It was too late for it now. Carl was taped up, his sweater was pulled down and Scott allowed that he could keep it for the ride home. To his great indignation, they rolled him in a thick comforter from his bed to keep him warm and still. It did little against the biting cold but Carl really didn't notice it. He ignored the great icy wind, the quick wet kisses of snowflakes. Carl was too busy screaming blind white horror into his gag as Scott lifted him over his shoulder and into the outdoor night world.

"I think he fainted." Scott commented as he headed out the door and onto the porch with the rolled up Carl on his shoulder. "I'm going to put him in the trunk. I don't think he will be a nuisance there. Maybe he will sleep the ride home?" Allyson shook her head then leaned up to kiss Carl's freezing face. The tears froze on his face and Allyson gave him a sympathetic frown. "No, he is awake. His eyes are wide and he is breathing too fast."

Scott ignored this and tossed Carl into his trunk and slammed it shut. "I'm going to go start the fire. You start up the car, wipe the snow off, okay? Good girl." Carl chewed his gag in rage and fear. HIS HOUSE! But morphine, fear and the day too its toll. Rolling eyes, Carl fought the feeling of the drug but it was pointless. Soon he was sagging in the blanket, staring quietly at the trunk blackness while smelling his home burning.

The blanket around him and the car itself were warm, the pain was receded under the morphine. Carl was the most relaxed and comfortable he's been all day which was pretty fucking strange when you thought about it. Carl started to laugh, to giggle even as the smell of soot tickled his nose and throat. He could hear Scott's voice, he heard them getting into the car. Carl cried and laughed softly to himself as he felt the car taking him away from his home.

I hate you. I HATE YOU BOTH! The rage was blanketed under the drug but it smoldered and did not go away. Carl knew to become a dog was to be the end of him. It was no different then them plunging a knife into his chest. Either way he looked at it, Carl saw his own murder happening. To become a dog was to shed off his name and personality. Carl refused to let this happen. He felt how Scott fought to control the car in the snowstorm, he felt how slow they went.

That made it worse too. Naked but for a sweater, now homeless and kidnapped. Things weren't looking good but Carl was determined to fight. Just as soon as he finished this quick little faint. Carl went into a twilight state while the car drove him to a new forever home he didn't want.


	25. Inside Please

Carl did not open his eyes again until he felt the trunk open. He cannot believe he slept through the most terrifying ride of his life. He wished he still was asleep when the trunk opened and there was the WORLD. SPACE, WIDE OPEN SKY JUST LIGHTENING FROM THE NIGHT. In spite of his gag, the howl came out high pitched and full of blind terror. Scott wore a impassive look as he tried to get the panicking boy out of his trunk.

"Okay, pup. I know, I know, it's scary, so just shut your eyes. You will be inside in just a minute. We have to work on this panic disorder of yours, doggie. A dog isn't meant to stay inside all the time. I expect to see you romping in the yard or hunting in the woods with our other dogs. Hey, think of this. I am only going to be taking a few of your appendages today when the vet comes. Don't want you to go into shock on me. No neutering today unless you are in need of it. Are you in need of neutering, pet?"

Gritting his teeth, trying to lift up the thrashing, freaking victim, Scott swore in frustration. "You aren't ready for teasing or questions, I see. Okay. Sorry for this, but I need to get you inside, one way or another." A fist came crashing down into Carl's stomach, making him go still, gagging. One more fist, this one to Carl's left temple, stunning him. Dizzy, gagging, Carl found himself clutching Scott as the man lifted him like a bride going over the threshold.

Allyson appeared in Carl's vision and she smiled at him as she dug her keys out of her purse. "We are home now, Carl. You can calm down, we are going inside right now. Scott, don't tease him, he's so scared." Carl burst into tears and shut his eyes tightly. Oh, how he hated them and now that they've displaced and broken him, Carl has no choice but to rely on them. _Fuck. No, fuck them, it isn't over for me yet. I am STILL me, still a human whether they like it or not._

Carl burrowed into his sweater, into the comforter and into Scott, turning his face into the man's hot neck. "Please. Please. Inside. Please. Please? Inside?" Allyson melted and Scott rolled his eyes but smiled at his sister. She was so excited and he was happy to provide her with everything she wanted in a puppy. Scott had to admit, maybe because of how difficult the little guy was, he was feeling as excited and a bit horny.

He wanted to fuck Carl while he was screaming in panic. Wanting to fuck him right there in the snow while he howled, wearing that ridiculous sweater over such long thin feline bones. Scott knew Allyson wouldn't like it and it was rude to simply rape someone's pet. Scott had to wait until Allyson was ready. But it would certainly be a fun way to pass the time until the vet showed later. Scott smiled at his own thoughts as he carried Carl inside his warm new home.

Allyson flicked on the lights and locked the door as Scott carried Carl inside. It was a two story wooden cabin built by his parents, Scott was proud of his home and was happy to let shell shocked Carl run around it to get used to his new home. Allyson was humming ditties, randomly clapping in happiness and she rushed about to make tea and set out the birthday cake. "I'm going to let even our puppy have a piece!"

Scott shook his head as he tried to get all the tape off Carl's wrists and ankles. "Not sure if our doggie will be up to eating it but you can try. Look at him, Allyson. Give the boy a few minutes to pull himself together." Carl sat on the linoleum kitchen floor, staring at his destroyed feet and at his misshapen fingers, crying, fuming silently.

"Fuck you, Allyson. Fuck you and your fucking CAKE! I am not a puppy, I am your kidnapped victim! Look at my feet and hands, Allyson! This is what you wanted for your birthday? To destroy your friend?" Scott gave no warning, his large boot stomped down upon Carl's swollen purple left foot, crushing it further beyond repair. "You will apologize for being so rude to Allyson. If you continue talking this way, I will remove your speaking privileges, DOG."

Carl cried out, "I'm sorry! Very sorry, ah, please!" _Oh, I hate you, I fucking hate you._

**Author's Note:**

> This story has certain songs that help me create.  
> Bang by AJR  
> Edge of Midnight by Miley Cyrus/Stevie Nicks  
> Living In The Shadows by Mathew Perryman Jones  
> Hang On Sloopy by The McCoys


End file.
